Lights Out
by KC Knight
Summary: AJ left New Jersey for the sole purpose of escaping the ghosts that ask for her help. But what happens when they follow her to Chicago? Will they ruin her new friendships and budding romance? Or will they grow deeper because of it? Honestly, AJ doesn't want to find out, especially since Chicago is all about the murder victims. She just wishes they would leave her alone for once.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Town of Sex, Drugs, and Drop-Dead Blondes **_

**Part I**

* * *

I looked around my new apartment in the Windy City, satisfied. I had just unpacked my last box. I felt extremely accomplished...and sweaty. I lifted my arm and sniffed cautiously. I smelt like a...a...I don't know! Some animal that stands in the sun all day-Pig! I smelt like a pig! I made a gagging face and ran to the bathroom.

I grabbed a towel, hugging it first, loving its clean smell, and set it in the toilet lid. I turned to the shower and started turning the knob to let the water out.

I continued to turn it until the water would come out scalding, enough to burn skin right of the bone. I looked at it in confusion. "What the hell?" Water refused to poor down.

At first, I thought that I didn't have water. Maybe the landlord forgot to turn mine on or something. I turned on the sink to double check, becoming frustrated when it worked perfectly. I ran a hand through my dark hair before I decided to go and ask a neighbor. Maybe they would know about my retarded shower.

I didn't bother with shoes as I stepped into the hallway clad in a white tank top and black skinny jeans. I decided to go left, because you always go left in video games. Left is right. Left is always the right way. I knocked on the door, waiting patiently. When no one answered, I knocked again. Still no answer.

I tried adding my voice. "Hello, is anyone there? I need some help with my shower."

The door finally cracked open a bit. "What do you want?"  
_  
__Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed_. "Um, hi. I'm AJ. I just moved in next door. My shower won't work."

"And why is that my problem?" he asked, sounding pretty pissed.

"Well I was hoping you could help me-"

"Yeah, well, I was hoping you would turn off that shit you've been blasting all day, but life ain't fair, kid!" And with that, he slammed the door in my face.

I glared at the door. "Hollywood Undead is not shit, asswipe!" I then lowered my voice. "Note to self: video games are not reality."

I jumped when I heard someone let out a chuckled. I looked up and widened my eyes. Standing two doors down was a tall man with black hair and tattoos up and down his arms. He was my neighbor to my right. He was...very attractive. I always did have a thing for guys with tattoos, and this guy had them everywhere.

"What was that about video games and reality?" My knees went weak at his voice. It was just...I don't know, but it made my brain all mushy considering it was directed at me.

It took me a moment to comprehend what he said. "Oh, it was nothing."

"No, I'm genuinely curious," he said with a grin.

"Well, in video games, if you have the choice of left or right, left is usually the right way to go, so I went to my left. Then that guy blew me off," I explained.

"That's Batista. Nice guy isn't he?" he commented.

"Is he always like that?" I added a little giggle at the end.

"Yup, basically. He an annoying little fucker." I smiled at that. "Anyway, couldn't help but overhear about you having problems with your shower. And since Mr. Has-a-Lot-of-Friends refused to give you a simple answer, I'll be happy to supply it: you kick it."

"Kick it?" I asked.

"Right in the center," agreed...I never did get his name. I called him Hot Neighbor in my head.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Kick? My legs hurt so much from moving everything."

Hot Neighbor was silent for a moment before walking over to me. "Since you're new and all, I guess I'll do the first kick for you."

I gave him a huge smile. "Thank you so much!"

I led him into my apartment and walked to the bathroom.

"So you're the girl that's been blasting Hollywood Undead all day, huh?" HN said.

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot how thin the walls are," I said quickly. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. At least I was woken up to a decent band," he said. "Not some One Direction shit."

"Ok, first, I'm offended you think I would listen to One Direction, and second, Hollywood Undead is not a 'decent band', they're awesome!" I argued, even going so far as to mock his voice when I said "decent band".

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart," he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? What are you interested in?"

"Anything with a lot of noise. Definitely not white people rapping, though." Wow, he was a little jerky, huh? I guess all men can't be perfect.

I crossed my arms and refused to talk to him.

"Cute," HN said at a picture of me on my brother's back, both of us smiling.

"That's my brother," I said.

He nodded. I continued to lead him to the bathroom. I opened the door and allowed him to go in first.

"Wait, aren't I supposed to hold the door for you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I giggled. I felt extremely girly when I did that. Celeste would be disappointed in me. "I'm a bit of a feminist."

"Power to the women," he said with a grin. "Well, thank you for being so chivalrous."

"Did you just call yourself a woman?" I asked.

"Indirectly, yes. I also called you a man, but who's paying any attention to that? I actually said it because I read somewhere that feminist hate chivalry. Think it's degrading," he said as he walked in.

"I'm not the crazy kind of feminist. I find it sweet some guys are still chivalrous," I said, following him in.

He took the shower head off and handed it to me. I held it at the front of the tub.

"You might want to turn it down a bit," he said.

I nodded and turned it down to a nice temperature instead of the scalding temperature I had it before. He jumped into the tub and stood at the back.

He looked at me. "My name is Phil, by the way." Then he pulled off a bicycle kick and hit the wall. I heard the pipes make painful noises and soon water was coming out. Phil got out and I hung up the shower head, and then closed the curtain.

"My name is April, but everyone calls me AJ," I responded.

"Nice to meet you AJ. So what brings you to Chicago?" he asked as I walked him to the door.

"Escaping my life in New Jersey. I don't have many good memories there," I said cautiously, not wanting to reveal too much. I decided to change the subject. "Nice bicycle kick back there."

Phil looked at me in surprise. That's when I realized he had a lip piercing. And there I go. Tattoos, piercings, and chivalrous with a little side of jerk? This guy is amazing! "You like wrestling?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I'm in love with wrestling."

"Same here," he said with a huge grin. "Maybe we can watch it together sometime. SmackDown!, my house?"

I opened the door for him. "Totally!"

"I'll have two other friends over, but you'll love them. One of them is the one that taught me the bicycle kick. He's amazing with kicks. And you'll have no problem making friends with the other." He walked over to his door. "If you ever need anything, I'm to your right."

"Thanks." I watched him open his door. When he walked in, something came to my mind. "Wait, Phil?"

He popped his head back out. "Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know where to get a job?" I asked.

He gave me a smirk. I could get used to _those_.

After a quick call, Phil had written an address on a piece of paper. "It's the address to a bakery. They need someone attractive to run the front so Cody can work in the back. They need his strength back there. Cody knows you're coming."

"Thank you so much!" I said again. "I'll go after I take a shower so I smell presentable."

He grinned. "No problem, AJ."

Half way through my shower I realized Phil called me attractive. I had to force myself to breathe. A hot, older guy calling little me attractive? That had to be every girl's dream, lady or not. (And I was most definitely not a lady in any way.) After my shower, I picked out some nice clothes. I chose washed out skinny jeans and a yellow shirt so I looked a little more cheerful. I redid my makeup, which wasn't crazy at all. Just some mascara, black eyeliner, and some gold eye shadow that blended into my skin, so it just gave it a gleam. I grabbed my wallet and attached my wallet chain. I put on my black Converse boots. I then put on my lightning bolt silver necklace Celeste had gotten me for my birthday. I looked at the little glass ball hanging on a necklace that I had kept on a hook at the front door.

_I'm not going to need it. Nobody's going to run up to the new girl in the city and ask her to talk to their dead relative and see if they've crossed over. _Still, I shoved it in my pocket, just for good luck. I grabbed my phone and shot out the door. I raced down the streets of downtown Chicago, glancing at the paper ever so often to make sure I was heading the right direction.

The place I was led to was cute. It was a little bakery that specialized in everything from bread to desserts. It wasn't flamboyant, just simple the simple colors of navy and white.

I was a little shaken when I got there though. On the way, I had gotten the feel of someone watching me. I looked over my shoulder and caught the eyes of a pretty blonde woman. I was shocked because she wasn't wearing anything but a lacey bra and panties. She was hiding behind a wall in the opening of an alley. She looked directly at me and over the noise of the streets, I heard her say "Help me," clearly like she was right next to me. Someone then bumped into my shoulder and I got distracted. When I turned back to look at the street corner, she had disappeared. I shook my head, hoping what just happened was just my imagination. I then chuckled. At first, I used to tell myself that all the time. Something was going on around here and I was not getting involved. The police can solve it this time.

I walked in, a little bell ringing sounding my arrival. I had to keep my mouth from gaping open. Was Chicago just filled with amazingly attractive men at every corner? Standing at the register was an insanely attractive man, probably in his mid-twenties. He was smiling at the girl ordering. His smile was dazzling. It made my knees weak and it wasn't even directed at me. He was tan, had cropped dark brown hair, and I could see the muscles bulging under his shirt. However, he lacked a certain _je-ne-sais-quoi_ that Phil had. This guy was insanely attractive, but Phil (in my opinion) was mind boggling. The girl in front of him, who was stuttering at her order, clearly thought differently. After she ordered, he happily gave it to her and said, "Come again!"

I stepped up in line, being next.

"Hello, what can I get you today, Miss?" he asked politely.

I gave him a smile. "Hi, my name is AJ. Phil called you earlier about me. Something about a job for running the front?"

"Oh, right! Thank you so much for taking my job," he said. "Dad! AJ's here!"

Soon, a large blonde man hobbled out to the front through a door in the back. Cody, who I assumed was the smoking guy I had been talking to, must have gotten all his genes from his mother, because _wow_ his dad was one big mamajama.

"Hello, darlin'," he said with a grin. "When Phil said you were a looker he wasn't kiddin'. You can start immediately if you can. Cody here'll walk you through the basics. It's simple up here. Then I'll steal him so we can have his muscles back there to lift stuff mah old back can't handle anymore," Cody's dad said, laughing.

I nodded, giving him a polite smile.

Cody let me in and he walked me through the functions. The whole time I couldn't stop myself from thinking, _Not bad AJ. Organized your house, met two hot guys, and secured a job all in one day. Chicago will be so much better than New Jersey, I know it! I can finally live a real, ordinary life._

I was such an idiot. I was never normal. I've always been odd. I was a tomboy. I loved videogames, comics, and the occasional anime. I loved to watch contact sports, hoping a fight would break out. I adored wrestling, UFC, anything with violence. The most abnormal thing about me was since I turned fourteen I could communicate with ghost. Yeah, I'm a medium. Make fun of me. I can talk to ghost. Back in New Jersey I had kept it a secret. Only my parents, my brother, and Celeste knew about it. Then I met Bryan Danielson.

It was young love. I thought I could trust him with anything. In my free time I openly helped ghost go into the Light. I found it fulfilling to know I helped someone find peace. I loved Bryan so much I thought I could tell him about my abilities. He then told the whole town and made fun of me. Called me crazy and said that he never loved me, I just happened to be available. I should have seen it, the way he avoided responding when I told him I loved him. I always throw myself wholeheartedly into relationships, and I fall easily. Honestly, I looked for a rebound for a while, but by then I was known as Crazy Chick. I moved out to Chicago, hoping to start over, no ghosts this time. That plan had been shattered. I already had a half-naked blonde asking for help.

Gotta love Chicago.

* * *

**I guess I should explain the premise of this story. So we've established AJ can communicate with ghost. This will be one huge story consisting of smaller stories. This first one is**_** My Town of Sex, Drugs, and Drop-Dead Blondes**_** (or **_**My Town**_** for short). All the titles will be based on Hollywood Undead songs :)**

**So, my first WWE story…I never thought I would be writing AJ as my first. I thought it would be Randy or Cody, but nooooo, I get a plot bunny starring crazy chick! She's slowly starting to grow on me…and for some odd reason I ship her with CM Punk. They seem cute together.**

**I hate to beg…but this is a story I'm still not entirely sure on. A little review would help calm the nerves.**

**And a cookie to anyone who can guess who the blonde is! She's still signed to WWE and she's not Beth Phoenix. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Town of Sex, Drugs, and Drop-Dead Blondes**_

_**Part II**_

* * *

I didn't jump into the Blonde's case immediately. At first I tried really hard to ignore it. It was easy at first. But then she started making herself known. I'd be having a nice conversation with Phil (read: making a fool out of myself while he stood there amused) and she'd appear behind him around the corner, looking directly at me with curious blue eyes. I wouldn't notice I stopped in the middle of a sentence until Phil regained my attention and questioned me. This happened frequently in three days. Phil even started to tease me for it during our conversations.

"Not gonna space out on me, right?"

I'd give a laugh, going along with his joking.

I snapped when she appeared at my new work placeFriday morning. She simply stood in the corner, lacey panties and bra, staring at me with pleading eyes. After she muttered another help me, I went crazy.

"Hey, Dustin?" I asked the large man that had stepped out of the back to restock the M&M brownies. He definitely resembled Dusty, Cody's dad.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you know anything about a murder with a beautiful blonde woman, early twenties, that's happened lately?" I asked.

Dustin stood there in thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Barbara Blank."

I looked at the blonde in the corner, who enthusiastically nodded. Wow, Barbara was and insanely toned down name. I wasn't expecting that.

I decided to push further. "Did the police release their statement yet?"

"Rape, I think. They found bruise marks all over and was found only in her undergarments." He then rubbed his chin. "Now that I think about it, there were two before her. Maryse and Candice, if I remember their names correctly. All raped, found the same way. They were all models, same company here in Chicago."

I looked back at Barbara, and she hung her head in shame. I turned back to Dustin. I gave him a smile. "Thank you."

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked. "Aspiring to become a detective?"

I decided to humor him. "That's exactly what I plan to do."

"Well, tell me when you've got some suspects. I'd love to hear who you suspect killed those beautiful women." He walked to the back and disappeared again.

I looked over to Barbara again, nodding. She gave me a small smile and finally disappeared. I went back to scribbling on my sheet of paper. I only looked up when I heard the bells ring.

"Hello, welcome to Dusty Runnels' Bakery-Phil?"

There my neighbor stood in all his tattoo and lip piercing glory.

"Hey there, Sparky," he said with a smirk. Sparky was a nickname he had given to me after he saw my lightning bolt necklace. "I'll have ten M&M brownies."

"That many?" I asked as I grabbed a bag to fill.

He winked. "Got to stock up for our little party."

It took me four bag to get all ten.

"Hear you go, Mr. Glutton," I said handing him them.

"Har har," he replied, handing me a twenty.

I handed him back his change. "You want to tell Dustin we're out of M&M brownies?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

I opened the back door wide enough for him.

"Hey Dustin!" he yelled.

"Yeah, Phil?"

"I just bought all of you M&M brownies!"

"GOD DAMMIT, PUNK!"

I bursted out laughing I closed the door, holding my sides. Phil was also laughing, covering his mouth.

"Hey, he called you a punk." I giggled.

"Not a punk, sweetheart. _The _Punk. CM Punk to be exact," he replied.

"Nickname?"

"Ring name."

"No shit," I said incredulously. "Like wrestling?"

Phil nodded and cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Them Runnels boys love wrestlin', don't they?"

There was a chorus of answers, all positive.

Phil leaned on the counter. "Used to watch wrestling with them. Came up with what our wrestlings names would be. Dusty chose Dusty Rhodes, so his boys followed him. Dustin chose Golddust, Cody chose Cody Rhodes."

I nodded approvingly. "Not bad choices."

"And I got CM Punk," he said.

"CM stands for...?"

"Originally chick magnet but I like changing it up to confuse people. Currently it means cookie master. Mom called me that when I was younger because I was fat," he said before he picked up his bags and headed for the door. "You better not bail on me! Kofi and Stephen really wanna meet ya!"

I grinned, pulling a piece of loose hair behind my ear. I couldn't wait.

* * *

I entered my apartment, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw Barbara standing there.

"Jesus." I grabbed my chest. "Give me a heart attack and I'll be standing there with you."

"Sorry," she apologized. "So you've decided to help me?"

I nodded. "So let's go over the basics." I grabbed a pen and started to write on a napkin. "Address of your studio?"

She gave me a quick address. "Twenty first Elm Avenue. It's called Vickie's. Big, pink neon letters, you can't miss it. Vickie Guerro is the manager. She probably won't like you at first, but please try to get pass her."

"Cause of death?" I asked, even though I know it was no use.

Barbara gave me a sad smile. "You know I can't do that, Miss Mendez."

"It was worth a shot," I said. "I think that's all I need. I'll start cracking down on it Saturday."

"You have to hurry! There's still one more! You have to save her!" Barbara suddenly shouted.

My eye widened. "What-"

"I've already said too much! I have to go!" and with that she disappeared.

"Wait!" I cried, but it was no use. She was gone. I let out a groan of frustration before looking back at the napkin.

Damn, I needed someone with a car.

* * *

I showered before I headed over to Phil's. I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" yelled a voice that was most definitely not Phil's. It sounded slightly Scottish...or Irish. I can't tell the difference...

I opened the door, and stepped inside. There was a large extremely pale man with fiery orange hair sitting at a table. I walked further in and he looked up at me.

"Yer girlfriend's here, Punk."

"Shut up, Stephen!" called Phil from another part of the apartment.

He gave me a small wave. "I'm Stephen."

I reciprocated the gesture. "AJ."

A head popped out of a doorway which I assumed was the kitchen. "Kofi!"

I giggled. "Nice to meet you both."

"Make yerself at home, lass," Stephen said gesturing to the couch and table.

I sat at the table with Stephen.

"So I hear yer into wrestlin'," he said.

Before I could reply, Phil popped out of no where and sneered at him. "Jeez, I didn't know the Irish were that slow."

Stephen rolled his eyes.

I looked up at Phil. He had his black hair slicked back and was wearing a gray jacket and black sweat pants.

"Hey, Sparky," he said

"Hey," I said back.

"SmackDown in five!" Kofi announced as he walked out of the kitchen with a platter or assorted sweets. The ones that caught my eyes were the M&M brownies Phil had gotten before.

"Sweet!" Phil said and ran over to the TV. We situated ourselves around the TV (Kofi on one side of the couch, Phil in the center, and me on the other with Stephen on a recliner next to me) and waited for "Do You Know the Enemy" to hit.

* * *

Somewhere along the show I proposed we bet on the wrestlers.

"You can't bet on wrestling, Sparky. It's scripted!" Phil argued.

"I bet five dollars Laurenitis while show his ugly arse in the next three minutes," Stephen said, ignoring Phil.

I laughed as the large Irishman but a five dollar bill on the coffee table.

Phil rolled his eyes and put two fives in the pile. "Ten in the next five."

Phil ended up winning and was totally open to the idea after. We bet on matches, who would show up to interfere, and quick decisions as to which move would be used next.

Phil had the most money by the end of it. "AJ, you are a genius. I'm so happy I invited you."

"Now that's the money talking," I said with a laugh.

"OK, maybe it is, but still. Next Friday?"

"Sure," I agreed. I decided to start up a conversation with Stephen. "So what's Ireland like?"

"It's gorgeous," he responded. "Full of history and culture. Not a very friendly place, but gorgeous."

"Not friendly?"

"The Republic of Ireland is having trouble with Northern Ireland."

"Isn't Northern Ireland part of the United Kingdom?" I asked.

Before he could respond, Phil had to shove his comment in there. "Congrats, Sparks, you passed seventh grade geography."

I simply kicked him in his side and continued to smile at Stephen. "Go on, please."

"Shit," Phil breathed, holding his side.

Kofi bursted out laughing and Stephen snickered. "I wouldn't recommend going there now, but plan to go some time in yer life."

"It's on my bucket list," I agreed.

"It's still better then the dirty city of Chicago," Stephen said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey!" Phil exclaimed. "Don't hate on Chicago! It's my fucking home city, Irish dick!"

"Someone's really PMSing tonight," Kofi muttered.

Stephen winked. "He always gets like this when a pretty lass is around."

"Is that so?" I looked over at Phil.

"You actually believe him?"

"Kofi, remember Beth?" Stephen asked.

"How could I forget?" Kofi responded. "He was PMSing all day with her. It's like his sick way of showing affection."

I laughed, blushing a little. I tried to calm the nerves making my stomach jump. Phil possibly had a crush on me?

"Don't believe a word they say, AJ. I'm just a dick that can't show affection for his life, not this PMSing bullshit," Phil seemingly pleaded.

"He's a liar!" Stephen shouted.

"It's true!" Kofi agreed. "Next to major dick, he's a liar."

I laughed and then looked at my phone. It was already rolling on eleven o'clock. "I should get going."

"Oh, come on! We didn't even say the interesting stuff!" Kofi argued.

"Run AJ," Phil rasped, clearly joking around with us, "before they pull out the naked baby pictures."

"You have naked baby pictures lyin' around? Kofi!" Stephen shouted.

"Way ahead of ya!" The two jumped from their seats. They raced off somewhere, leaving Phil and I alone.

Phil sunk deeper into the sofa. "I won't hate you if you never want to step foot in here again."

"I enjoyed it a lot," I said when I got up. I stole a brownie a took a bite out it. "So good..."

Phil walked me to the door.

"We still up for next Friday?"

His eyes, which I noticed were a soothing olive color, lit up. H grinned. "I was about to ask you the same question."

I nodded. "It was really fun."

He let me out and I walked to my door and opened it, which I forgot to lock. I made a mock-scared face by letting my. "Hope someone didn't break in."

Phil snickered. "'Night, AJ."

"'Night, Phil." I shut the door behind me.

I pulled on some PJs and instantly fell into my bed. I turned to turn off the lamp on the nightstand when I noticed my napkin. "Tomorrow."

Before I fell asleep, I heard a soft voice murmur, "Thank you."

* * *

**Part 2! Part 1 was well-received, so I decided to continue. This story is like a mix of Ghost Whisperer and CSI XD I'm definitely going to have some police officers come in and get involved with the story. I think each mini-story is going to be like four or five parts long, like an episode. **

**And I had to shove Sheamus in there. I'm a huge fan of the Great White. STILL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OH YEAH!**

**Once again, please review. I notice some people only review if you ask, so I'm asking kindly. **

**And I watched No Way Out! GOODBYE BIG JOHNNY!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Town of Sex, Drugs, and Drop-Dead Blondes**_

**Part III**

* * *

As I watched people mosey on by Saturday afternoon, I thought back to Barbara's warning.

_"You have to hurry! There's still one more! You have to save her!"_

Who was this forth person in danger? I had looked up the case earlier that morning, finding out that the police were still deeply involved in the case. They've claimed it's the work of a serial killer. But not once in the article did it mention a forth woman in danger. It seems as though no one's caught the pattern. That's what I planned to do, seek out the answers as to who was going to be the next in this series of kills. Maybe if I was lucky I would get some help from Barbara along the way. I knew of the risk of jumping into a case still swarming with police, but Barbara had come to _me_looking for help. I felt obligated to find her murderer and help her into the Light.

Big, pink neon letters brought me out of my thoughts. "Here!"

The driver of the taxi stopped and I handed him over forty bucks. "Keep the change."

"God bless you, miss," the driver said.

I gave him a smile, really needing God's blessing for what I was about to do.

I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. The building was nowhere near as large as the others surrounding it, made almost completely of glass it seemed. Sure enough, _Vickie's_was in bright pink lettering, beneath it the word "Spirit". I opened the door and walked in. There was a desk with a woman with pinned up blonde hair.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

The woman looked up at me. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Vickie Guerrero," I said, learning the manager's full name by the Internet.

"I didn't think she was accepting visitors now, with all the madness going on."

"Oh!" I needed to come up with something. "Well, that's why I'm here. My name is AJ Lee and I'm part of the Chicago PD. She's expecting me, so can you just tell me where she is?"

"Vickie did say something about police coming and to let them through, so yeah." Shit, I was awesome at this. She gave me the directions to where Vickie most likely was and I set off down the halls. The walls were filled with magazine covers featuring her models and pictures from picture shoots. I caught a couple of them featuring Maryse, Candice, and Barbara. They were all extremely gorgeous women and I felt myself get a little jealous about their looks. I felt inferior to them in the beauty department.

When I reached my destination, I knocked on the large door. "Hello?" The desk woman had sent me straight to her office. "Mrs. Guerrero?"

After a moment of silence, I let myself in. I looked around before fully walking in. I was taken aback by the walls. They were covered in large posters of the covers of a magazine called Spirit. I assumed it was Vickie's magazine or partnered with her modeling agency considering "Spirit" was written in the same obnoxious pink and same lettering.

I walked up to the first one, taken in June of last year. It had a beautiful woman on it. Her hair was straightened and platinum blonde. She was wearing a rather revealing black bikini. I looked at the rest of the cover, finding above her head "The French Beauty Maryse" in an elegant font. She had a smirk, one eyebrow up in a "come hither" type of way. I moved to the next one, taken a month later. This one had Barbara in an American flag-esque get up, just as sexy as Maryse's swim suit. Barbara had this radiant grin and she was bent over in laughter. Her modeling name seemed to be Kelly Kelly. She looked so lively. I thought about the miserable blonde asking for my help and compared her to this woman. I couldn't believe they had been the same person once.

I sighed and looked at the next one. This one had a woman named Candice Michelle. As I looked at all the other covers, I noticed one thing. All of the covers have a picture of either Maryse, Barbara, Candice Michelle, or this other woman named Mickie James (though she didn't appear as much as the other three). I squinted to find why they were the ones on all of them.

"Model of the Month?" I whispered.

"Beautiful, weren't they?"

I jumped out of my skin, losing my breath for a moment. I turned around and saw a tan lady in a (way too short) black dress. She had her black hair cut short and arms crossed over her chest.

"I was told you're AJ Lee?" she said and walked over to me.

I gave her a smile. "And you must be Mrs. Guerrero! It's an honor to meet you. I...I love your magazine!" Not my best ad-lib. Claiming to like something I've never heard of.

Vickie smiled. "Please, call me Vickie. And you do? What's your favorite issue?"

I struggled for a moment, rubbing the back of my head. I decided to give a small laugh which I hoped didn't sound too nervous. "Oh, you know...All of them! The models are so gorgeous!"

Vickie nodded. "If I had to choose, I wouldn't be able to either!" She let out the scratchiest laugh. I had to stop myself from cringing and laughed along.

"So, you're here to talk about the...mishaps?" Vickie asked, suddenly very solemn.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it's a tough subject..."

Vickie held her hands up. "No, no. I just want the murderer caught as soon as possible."

"So, can you tell me about them?" I asked.

"All three of them were amazing. Completely different in personality, though. I could actually see Maryse being killed because of how bitchy she was, and that's what I thought at first. But when it moved onto Barb, I was stumped. She was the most considerate, bubbly person. Only a heartless person would do that to her."

"Is there something they shared in common?" I asked.

Vickie thought for a moment. "No, not that I can really think of." She glanced around as if to make sure no one was near. "Wanna know who I think did it?"

"Who?" I asked.

"That creeper boyfriend of Barb's, Adam Copeland. Goddamn possessive man. He definitely could've killed them all, leaving his girlfriend for last. The three of them were close. Probably wanted to torture her slowly by killing her friends..."

I nodded slowly. I really couldn't think of anything else to ask that would aid me. I tried to piece stuff together. They didn't have anything in common besides being friends and models. Maybe they did something together and the consequence was their death? "That'll be all, Vickie. Thank you for your time."

"Oh, it was no problem, Miss Lee," Vickie said. We shook hands.

She walked me to the door.

"Can't wait 'till next issue!" I said, trying to sell my lie for Spirit.

She grinned and I walked away, making sure to get out of there quickly.

"What I did was _so_illegal," I squealed quietly as I caught a taxi.

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

I worked the cash register again. I was playing with the buttons on the cash register in boredom. Phil had left me after chatting with me for an hour, saying he had to go do something and would be back later. I was back to eating my own hand for the rest of the day.

Nobody came in on Sundays, so I was surprised when I heard the door open. I looked up and my eyes widened. What's up with Chicago having all this eye candy? A tall, tan man with tattoos up and down his arms (not unlike Phil...) walked in. He had an almost shaved head, only sporting a little dark hair. He walked over to me, placing his hands on the counter, giving me a good view of when his muscles flexed. Jesus...

"Can I talk to Cody?" he asked (more like growled). Deep, deep voice...Intimidating, especially with stormy gray eyes.

"Oh, um, sure." I opened the door and walked to the back. I found Cody kneading dough, covered in flour. "Cody, there's a guy out their asking for you. Tall, tan, tattoos, intimidating glare-"

Cody quickly looked up. "Randy?"

"I don't know. He didn't give me a name—"

"Randy!" Cody cried and burst through the door.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Alrighty then. I guess his name is Randy." I walked out of the back to see Cody caught in a headlock.

"OK, I promise I won't try to hug you!" Cody whined.

I returned to my spot at the cash register, watching them in amusement.

When they calmed down, they sat down at a table.

"Jesus, Cody. You look bigger," Randy said with a chuckle. "Throwing bags of flour must've strengthened your arms."

Cody laughed. "I guess. But what are you doing here, man? Aren't you on duty?"

Randy's expression turned steely. "Actually, that's why I'm here. I was assigned to that model case."

"The serial murder one?" Cody asked.

Randy nodded. "That's the one." _Wonderful, he's a cop. I'm screwed._

"Why do you need me?"

"Well, you're a popular guy with the ladies. I was wondering if you knew someone by the name of AJ Lee."

I felt my heart stop and saw Cody freeze. "Why?"

"Because she went to the scene of the crime under the guise of a police officer and questioned the manager about the case, which is illegal. They said she was small and had brown hair."

I noticed Cody glance at me subtly. I decided to ignore him and started taping a pen against the counter as if I was bored.

I was almost positive Cody would sell me out. Lying to a cop is illegal as well and Cody seemed to worship this particular cop.

"Nope. Never heard of one. April, you ever heard of an AJ Lee?" Cody asked.

I looked up, shocked. "Um, no. Not that I've heard of."

I nearly cracked under Randy's gray, skeptical gaze.

I breathed again when he looked away. "All right. Take it easy, Codes."

He got up and walked of the door. "Nice meeting you, April."

"You, too, Officer," I replied with a smile.

When he closed the door behind him, Cody was all on my case. "What the hell, AJ? You posed as a police officer to get information on a case. Who does that? Why would you do that? Fuck, I just lied to my best friend who happens to be a detective! Fuckfuckfuck-"

"Cody! I'll tell you if you calm down!" I said, grabbing him to stop him.

"Yes, _April_, tell me why you did something so illegal-"

"I'm helping the case!" I yelled.

"How?" he exclaimed. "You're a twenty five year old girl! They're professionals!"

I took a deep breath. "I could see ghost ever since my grandmother died. One of the model victims came to me and asked for help—"

"Do you know how crazy you sound? There is no such thing as ghost."

I ignored the insult and the tears it produced. "Barbara Blank, the latest murder, came to me asking for help—"

"AJ, stop! You know what? I'm just going to go call Randy. Maybe you should be in a prison so they can see how crazy you are—"

By this point I was sobbing. "Please, Cody. Listen to me! I'm not crazy!"

Cody was already pulling out his phone.

"Cody!" I shrieked.

Suddenly, Barbara was next to him and put a hand on his cheek. "She's telling the truth."

Cody's mouth was gaped open, his fingers frozen. "Who's saying that?"

"B-Barbara is," I stuttered, wiping my tears.

"She's helping me find my murderer."

"My cheek is so cold..."

"Because Barbara's touching it," I explained. "I guess it's how you hear her."

"I can't do this for long, it's power straining, so listen, kid. She's helping my friends and I find who killed us. Get her arrested and I'll make your life miserable," Barbara said menacingly. She then released his cheek. She looked at me be gave a curt nod before she disappeared.

"So, you going to call the detective?" I asked, sniffling.

"N-no, I don't need a ghost haunting me..." Cody drifted off. "I'm sorry for calling you crazy and making you cry, AJ."

"I-it's fine, Cody. Just don't tell anyone about this, OK? Nobody needs to know I communicate with ghost. It's exactly why I left New Jersey."

"Why _did_you leave New Jersey?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"What?" Cody asked, walking over to me.

I shook my head, dismissing his concern. "Nothing. It's just—"

"A story for another time?"

I smiled slightly. "Exactly."

Cody cracked a smile, too.

"You're taking this rather well," I said. "You just had a ghost touch you and threaten you. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I'm scared shitless." I giggled. "But I find it interesting. Are there any other things I should be worried about? Vampires, demons, werewolves?"

"I'm not a Winchester, Cody," I said. "I don't hunt supernatural things."

"Good to know you won't be sent to hell by hellhounds while we fight of Lilith or something."

I laughed. "Supernatural, huh?"

"Never thought what they talked about—or a tenth of it—was true," Cody said. "I'm still scared shitless." He walked behind the counter to stand right next to me. "But I'm willing to help you. I've got the police info so you don't have to have a close call like that again."

"Thank you, Cody. Thank you so much!" I hugged him tightly.

"No problem, AJ," he said, hugging me back.

"Should I leave? I feel like I'm interrupting something," said a unfriendly voice, like it was meant to catch attention, masked with fake amusement.

I looked up from the hug and saw Phil standing at the door, looking at us with a quirked eyebrow.

"Phil!" I said happily. I went to pull away, but Cody's grip tightened. "Cody, what're you doing?"

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Brooks?" Cody questioned. "Afraid I'm going to steal your girl?"

Phil shook his head and gave a menacing chuckle. He gestured his hands to us. "Oh, no, please continue your molestation party in the front of a public shop. That will do amazing things for traffic."

"Ooh, was that a Pipe Bomb directed at me? You've got it bad, Philip."

I sighed, hating how things had escalated to this.

"Shut it, redneck—"

"Stop it both of you! I've had enough stress today!" I hissed. "Cody, let go."

Cody listened and instantly let me go. He smirked over at Phil. "Grab her soon or someone else will come along and snatch her up."

Phil let out a cold laugh. "Whatever, you inbred idiot. Have a nice day." He calmed down when he looked over to me. He flicked his head over to me. "See ya later, Sparky."

"Bye," I said.

He nodded and walked out.

I groaned. "What's up with you, Cody? You're like bipolar! Hugging me one moment and then pegging on my current crush to get him pissed while accusing him of having an interest in me."

"Sorry about that, but I ain't accusing. I know he has an interest in you. Just trying to give him a not so gentle shove in the right direction."

"Well, you're the third person to do that to him. Not sure how much longer he'll deal with it..."

"Nah, he's got it bad, AJ. He's not leaving anytime soon. Just let him figure it out on his own and drop subtle hints that you reciprocate the feelings. He's smart; he'll catch on eventually."

"Eventually?"

Cody gave an apologetic smile. "Phil's extremely smart, but he's stubborn."

I groaned. "Great."

* * *

**I hope this was worth the wait. I don't have a computer, so I have to borrow my sister's while she's away. I was trying to wait until I got a computer, but I'm also anxious about this chapter. I'm getting a computer at the end of this month.**

**So, you got your cop. And there's going to be another later on. Randy and his mysterious partner will have huge parts later on in the "episodes". I've also figured out that this might be longer than 4-5 parts. I'm trying my best not to cut it short. But now that I've seen how these lay out, I'll be prepared for the next.**

**It took forever last time to until I got a review (they've only started appearing recently.) I also need to get this story to the first page of CM Punk/AJ Lee stories! I'm planning another story that'll feature them as a couple. I'll fill you in on it at a later date. I'm not sure when I'm going to spit out another chapter, so just wait patiently. I'm not a fan of writing in first person, but when I started it was the only way I could get my ideas out. Now I have to stick with it LOL**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review. I'm only motivated to write the next chapter if someone actually acknowledges the chapter I put out previous to it. I guess that's another reason why I took nearly a month to get this out. **

**~KC Knight**


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Town of Sex, Drugs, and Drop-Dead Blondes**_

**Part IV**

* * *

"So," Cody began after he took a lick of his strawberry ice cream. "Suspects?"

"Vickie seemed to think it was Barbara's boyfriend, Adam Copeland," I answered. "Guess it's a start. Who is he?"

"Wait a sec," Cody said and pulled out his phone. "Can you hold my ice cream?"

I took his ice cream as he searched on his phone. Getting a little bored, I took a lick of his ice cream.

"I saw that."

"I'm hot," I said defensively.

"I told you I would buy you one, but you said no. Your fault," Cody exclaimed, still looking. "Got it. Give me my ice cream back, woman." I gave him his ice cream for his phone and looked at the page up.

"Adam Copeland," I read out loud. "Born October 30, 1973, 38 years old, was an independent wrestler until he had to retire due to a neck injury. After meeting his long time girlfriend Barbara Blank, he turned to modeling and became her manager." I looked up at Cody. "Vickie said he was possessive of her and would've probably killed Candice Michelle and Maryse because of how close they were to her."

"Sounds possible, but I think it's a little too early to be jumping to conclusions. Any direct relation with each other?"

"Well, they were all models and friends." I thought for a moment. "They all also seemed to be in every cover of Vickie's magazine for the past year. Another girl, Mickie James, was up there a couple of times, but other than that I can't think of anything."

Cody sat there for a moment. "Well, for one thing, I think we should talk to this Adamn Copeland, get his view on the problem and go from there."

I nodded.

Cody sighed. "Any ideas for fake names?"

* * *

We agreed to see him after work on Tuesday. He was supposed to pick me up at my apartment complex. After I put on a hoodie and jeans, I grabbed my phone and wallet before walked outside.

As I locked my door, a cold voice said to me, "Where are you going dressed up so nicely?"

I looked up at Phil's hard olive eyes and then down at my attire. "I'm not wearing anything special."

"I was being sarcastic, AJ," Phil said with a role of his eyes and glanced back down at his phone and started to type.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What had him so PO'd? "I don't know what's stuck up your ass right now, but I sure hope you shit it out soon."

Phil glared at me. "Seems to me like you're the one with something up your ass, sweetheart. What? Did Cody dump you or something? By the way you took a lick of his ice cream I thought you two were already eloping."

"Are you stalking us or something?" I hissed.

"Just happened to pass by," Phil said. "Why so defensive? Trying to keep your relationship under the radar?"

I just stood there in shock. I blinked, speechless.

"Am I right?" he asked.

"Does this sudden mood have anything to do with what Cody said Sunday?" I asked. "You know he was just trying to get a reaction from you. He was actually trying to help me, but I think this conversation sums everything up." I didn't even realize I had started to cry until I got choked up towards the end. "And for the record, we're not dating." I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid them from their tears and quickly walked to the stairs.

Phil didn't say a single word.

* * *

I got rid of all my tears when I got to Cody's car outside. It was a small silver thing. I got into the passenger's seat and buckled up. The interior of the car was nothing special gray leather seats and a simple radio. Cody was dressed in a black Affliction shirt and jeans.

He turned to me. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

"I can't believe I agreed to this..." Cody shifted the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. "After a little chat with Randy and the use of the Internet, I was able to figure out where he lives."

"Randy told you?" I asked. "Isn't that, like, bad?"

"He didn't tell me directly, but I used what he said as a base and built around it. I know he got a little suspicious." Cody sighed. "I feel guilty, using him like this. But if it's going to save someone and help Barbara rest in peace, I guess it's OK."

I stayed quiet for moment before turning to Cody. "Look, I know you worship the ground Randy walks on and this is really hard for you. If you're really uncomfortable with this, then you don't have to help."

"No, I already told you, I'm helping."

We fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

"Well, this is shit," Cody said as we stopped.

I looked at the large house we had stopped at. We were just outside of Chicago. The house looked abandoned. No lights on, overgrown grass, and no car in sight.

"Damn," I said.

Cody slammed his head against the back of his seat. "I /know/this is his house."

"He's at a friend's house," said a voice that made me jump.

I looked up into the rear view mirror to see Barbara sitting in the back seat. I turned around and looked at her. "Where's that?"

"AJ, what—"

"Barbara's in the back seat," I explained.

Cody fidgeted and said quietly, "Oh, that's not creepy at all."

"He's at Jason Reso's apartment. He been hiding there after the whole thing broke out," Barbara said.

"She said he's been hiding at his friend's apartment after the murders," I said to Cody.

"Great. Where's that?" Cody asked.

"The apartments on Ada Avenue, apartment number six."

When I blinked she was gone.

"She's gone now," I told Cody. "She said the apartments on Ada Avenue. Number six."

Cody nodded. "I know where that is. Let's get going."

* * *

We arrived at the complex quickly. We were loosing day light. Cody parked and we instantly jumped out, running for the door.

"Shit," we both cursed.

It was a locked door with a com system.

"I guess we have to really lie to get up there, huh?" Cody said.

"I guess," I muttered and pushed the black button next to the name "Reso".

"Hello?" asked a deep voice from the com.

"Hi, um, sorry to bother you, Mr. Reso. May we talk with Adam?" I said.

"Who is this? And why do you think Adam's here?" Jason said with a bite to his tone.

"Look, we just want to discuss a couple of things with him. It's extremely important—" Cody tried.

"Like hell it is. Who are you?"

It was my turn again. "Friends of Barbara's. We're not here to accuse him of anything, we just want his opinion on some things."

"You're hell bent on thinking he's here, huh? Well he's not—"

A new voice entered the argument. "Jay, let them in."

"What? Who are they? Why do they get to come in?"

"_Jay._"

A few seconds later, the door buzzed open and we were allowed inside. We nearly tripped over the stairs and trampled a woman trying to get to Adam Copeland. Cody knocked quickly and the door was instantly answered by a blonde man with a stubbly beard. He had blazing blue eyes, both narrowed at us.

"Who are you?" he asked.

That man was Jason Reso.

"Um, I'm Mikayla and that's Daniel. We knew Barbara when she was in high school. She was pretty much my role model." I added a little laugh to the end to seal the deal.

Jason still looked at us skeptically as he moved aside. "Adam's in the living room."

I gave him a smile and Cody nodded. We were lead to the living room which was an area made up of a couch and two loveseats. Another blonde man was sitting in a loveseat, looking at us curiously.

"Friends of Barbie, huh?" he said.

I nodded.

"Bullshit."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"No friend of Barbie's calls her Barbara. She hated that name. But I don't care about that aspect. What I want to know is how did you figure out I was here of all places?" Adam asked, leaning forward.

"Lucky guess?" Cody offered. "We saw you weren't home."

"No one knows I live here except for Barb and Adam," Jason said as he crossed his arms. "So, stop the lies and start telling the truth, kids."

I glanced at Cody and he shrugged.

I looked at Adam. "My name is AJ, and that's Cody, and I can talk to Barbara."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, I'm a medium," I said. "She's the one who told me you would be here."

Adam still looked at me curiously. "And he's here because?"

"Dragged along," I said.

"You, dragged along by someone as small as her?" Adam said to Cody.

"I'm here because I want to be here. Someone has to make sure she doesn't get arrested," Cody said.

Adam chuckled. "I guess so. Well, then, ask away."

"Wait, Adam, you actually believe them?" Jason asked incredulously.

"What's not to believe? They can talk to my dead girlfriend that cheated on me." I froze as Adam turned to me and gave me a grin. "I really want to hear what Barb's been telling them."

"He's a little unstable," was whispered into my ear. It was Jason. His hand squeezed my shoulder. "Be careful what you say."

"Jay, stop annoying the girl and let her sit down," Adam said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll go get you all some water," Jason said with a curt nod and walked off to the kitchen.

Cody and I sat together on the black leather couch.

"The floor is yours," Adam said as he reclined in the seat.

"Well, we're here to get to the bottom of Barb's case," I said after I thickly swallowed. "I visited Vickie and she seemed to think that you're the one that's been killing the girls out of possessiveness."

Adam let out a laugh that almost sounded maniacal. "Vickie, Vickie, Vickie. She knew _nothing _of our relationship, how strained it had become. We had a falling out, if you could call it that. I was obsessed with working and didn't give her enough attention, according to her. She also thought that I had a thing going on with Jay. So she cheated on me. Sure, I was pissed off, but not enough to kill her and her friends."

Jason then walked in with three cups of water.

Cody and I said our thanks and turned back to Adam. Jason settled in the other love seat.

"We stayed together up until the day she died. She continued to cheat and I did nothing about it. Our relationship was already down the drain but neither of us could walk away from it." Adam paused for a moment and rubbed his temples. "Barb meant the world to me, even after she cheated. So no, I didn't kill her or Maryse or Candice Michelle. And not to throw the blame around, but you should really check into Vickie. She used to be a model, but was never anywhere near as famous as those three. At photos hoots sometimes I would see her sort of glaring at them like they did something wrong." Adam shrugged. "Maybe she killed them out of jealousy. She wants her company to be filled with women that were of her caliber, not higher."

"They were her number one money makers, though," Cody said. "Wouldn't she lose money?"

"Have you seen the ratings of her magazine now?" Jason asked. "They're the highest they've ever been. Maybe she's doing it out of greed and jealousy. I don't know. The woman mind is something I prefer to stay out of."

I nodded and Cody leaned back. "So our suspect list is growing by the second."

"Why don't you just ask Barbie, if you don't mind me asking?" Adam asked.

"It's something with being stuck. You can't reveal how you died because you don't remember. It makes my job a lot harder," I explained. "Thank you so much for letting us talk to Adam."

"Yeah, just make sure she crosses over OK?"

"April?"

My eyes widened when I saw Barbara standing next to Adam's chair, looking at him longingly.

"She's here," I said.

"Where?" the three men asked.

"Next to you Adam, to your left."

They all looked to that area.

"Barbara?" Adam asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me Adam. God, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain! I loved you so much," Barbara cried.

"She said she's sorry she caused you so much pain and that she loved you a lot," I said to him.

Adam sighed. "I loved you, too, Barbie. I hope the culprit gets caught soon so you can go to Heaven." I was surprised. He didn't sound so sincere. I made a mental note of that.

Barbara nodded solemnly. She then turned to me. "Tell Adam I want him to be happy. And tell Jason I thank him for watching after Adam. He truly is a great friend."

"Thank you," I said.

With one last glance at Adam, Barbara disappeared.

"She's gone," I concluded and turned to Jason. "She wanted me to tell you that she thanks you for watching over Adam. You truly are a good friend. And she wants Adam to be happy."

Jason let his head hang and he took a deep breath. He then looked up at us. "Thank you for coming. You cleared up a lot of things."

"No problem. I think it's about time we get going though," Cody said. "Thanks for having us."

"I'll show you to the door," Jason said.

We followed him through the small apartment to the door.

"Want my opinion? Check the agency again. Talk to people close to her and the other models, maybe they'd have a clue. I wish you guys luck. You know where to find us if you have any more questions," Jason said.

I smiled and walked out with Cody. The door closed softly behind us.

"That went well," Cody said.

"Yeah, I thought we'd have to fight our way through." I was silent for a moment. "Hey, Cody? Can you do me a favor?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm already on Vickie's most wanted list..."

* * *

"Man, it was insane. She could actually talk to ghosts. She had a whole conversation with Barb. Scary."

"Is that so?" he said. "Didn't know she was hiding that much. Apparently it's why she left New Jersey. She got bullied for it all around."

"Great. I really don't care for her life story. Look, Punk, Jay and I were about to get going before you decided to call. Can we hurry this up?"

"Calm down, you horny bastard. He isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah, but it'll go limp if I wait anymore. And after getting Barb's blessing, I can't wait."

"Whatever. Go, Copeland, and pounce on your prey. Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

The line went dead and he ended the call. He watched as his girl got out of that bastard Runnels' car and gave the idiot a hug. His olive eyes narrowed at the scene and rolled his eyes. He found a pen on the table and picked up a stick note. On it he wrote "Adam: 312-558-2073 text only" and walked outside his apartment. He turned to his left and placed it on the door. He lingered for a moment, staring at her door. AJ would eventually realize Cody wasn't as valuable as him.

He snapped out of his daze when he heard footsteps approaching him. He quickly disappeared inside his apartment, keeping an ear to the door. He heard her gasp a little and remove the note. Once he was sure she was in her apartment, he let out a little chuckle and leaned against the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Cody had no chance in hell.

* * *

**Before you freak out, no, Punk is not a bad guy. He's...neutral.**

**I have no idea what I did to this chapter...but I liked it. I liked making it a little darker than before. I actually had a BLAST writing Adam. I thought I would dread it, but after I got into it and made him mentally unstable, I loved him. And yes, I put a little Edge/Christian in there. I'm a huge fan of yaoi/slash, so if you don't like it, I would recommend you stop reading this story. Two of the major characters will have a slashy relationship.**

**Reaction to last chapter was AMAZING. I love you guys. I meant to post it last week, but I lost track of time. (I actually wrote this in a day but I wanted to wait a while before posting.) So review again and you'll get the next quicker. *total review whore*****I think they're will be two more parts of this episode, and then we move onto the next. (Caution! Spoiler: AND THERE WILL BE THE HARDY BOYZ. I LOVE JEFF!)**


End file.
